


The Journey Back to You

by Thefriendlymelon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, Auror Ron Weasley, F/M, Headmistress Minerva McGonagall, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:42:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27767710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thefriendlymelon/pseuds/Thefriendlymelon
Summary: “Harry Potter was found dead”This news shook Draco. He refused to believe it, despite the evidence. Draco soon got proof. Harry was alive. And he would be the one to find him
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Kudos: 19





	The Journey Back to You

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first fic, so if it sucks, I’m sorry!
> 
> This fic takes place around September 2005, This is 7 years after the war(1998)and 2 years after their marriage(2005).

Where is he? The man thought, staring at the fire. It had been two hours since his husband was supposed to arrive home and he was becoming anxious. 

Draco sighed as he got up from the sofa. Losing hope that his lover would be back anytime soon. He just hoped that Harry would come home later, or at least spend the night at his Weasley friends house.

As Draco was walking out of the sitting room he heard the floo and his attention was immediately drawn to the fire. The person who walked out was not Harry, but his assistant. 

“May I help you?” He asked. “My husband isn’t home if you're looking for him.” 

“I’m here because of your husband.” He said.

Draco stared at the man. “Go on.” Draco said, curiosity filling him. 

The man let out a breath, it almost sounded like sadness but mostly fear, “Harry” he said, voice breaking. He swallowed which made a loud ‘ gulp’. “Harry Potter was found dead, not too long ago.” The man whispered, so quietly it could be interpreted as a mumble. 

Draco blinked, once, twice, he was speechless. His mouth was moving but no words came out.

“No, your kidding right? This is just another one of his silly pranks, He’s gonna come barging in here any second now and I’ll yell at him while he’ll be laughing because I actually believed he died.” Draco said, breathing heavily. He’d grown accustomed to Harry’s pranks on him but he hadn’t done it in a while, since the last time he had done one it had scared Draco so much he cried himself to sleep in their bed while Harry slept on the couch. 

“ Mr. Potter, I am afraid it isn’t one of your husbands silly pranks.” The man said. 

Draco’s eyes watered… no, no, no, no, his husband, dead. No he didn't believe it.

“Do you have the evidence?” He asked, voice cold.   
  


“Yes we do but it’s classifi-”

“I don’t care. Show me proof of my husband's death.” He said, giving what Harry called the glare of death to him. 

“Y-yes Mr.Potter of course!” The man said, shaking. He took out three pictures: One was one in a swampy area, the next was someone opening Harry’s eyes, they looked empty, the third was one in St. Mungos, a flat heart rate. 

Draco’s heart fell. 

“Listen to me, How many aurors know of my husbands death.” He said, voice colder than before. 

“F-f-five others” The man seemed quite shook in fear, he was quivering. Not unlike Professor Quirrel. 

“I am going to say this in the nicest way possible, obliviate all the aurors, even if it’s going against policy, you are going to obliviate every auror aware of this. You will be the only one aware of my husband's death, of course people will start getting suspicious if he isn’t in office for a while so you are to create a cover story. I want none and I mean NONE of this getting to the prophet. Do you understand?” 

“Y-y-yes Mr.Potter sir.” he said, shaking. 

“I trust Auror Potter chose you for good reason.” He said. “Remember none of this should be leaked.” He said before the man floo’d back to the ministry. 

After the poor man left, Draco walked back to the couch. He sighed and rubbed his temple, this was giving him a headache. Draco got up and left the couch 10 minutes later, he walked up the stairs but he stopped midway. He thought of things, not particularly relevant things but things. He thought of Harry, how Harry looked in the mornings, how Harry would hug him from behind when he baked, how Harry looked after a days work of renovating, how long it took Harry to renovate their home, calling Grimmauld their home, how Harry defeated Voldemor-. Of course, that was it. Harry had defeated Voldemort. He was smiling so wide, it hurt, but when he remembered that day when Harry told him about his mothers protection and how Narcissa lied to the Dark Lord his smile fell. He continued to walk up the stairs. When he reached the top he felt something. His wedding ring, Harry and he had charmed their rings themselves so that they could communicate to each other if the gem(Harry’s ring had an emerald while Draco’s had a ruby) holder was turned in a circle. It couldn’t have been anyone else, after all only they knew about it. Draco knew what this meant. Harry was alive. 

Draco wanted to find Harry, no he NEEDED to find Harry before the world knew. He couldn’t keep the Prophet away for long, and knowing that Rita Skeeter was an unregistered animagi, he couldn’t avoid her finding out and writing a rubbish article. 

Draco thought back to the months after their wedding. He’d been through much hate and harassment. He would get spit on in the streets and there were always people who hurt him, with or without Harry by his side. He thought back to the one time where Harry left him to go into this muggle bookstore called ‘Barnes and Noble’, He wasn’t gone long but when Harry came back, Draco was being harassed by a group of young wizards. He had many wounds and was on the verge of unconsciousness. 

That was when Harry decided that for his safety would be better installed if he stayed at home. Yes, Draco had his doubts but he knew where Harry was coming from and reluctantly said yes. One thing he hadn’t expected to happen so soon was his reputation development, he went from strong and evil Death-Eater to weak and defenseless damsel-in-distress in a matter of hours. 

He sighed, he didn’t need to find Harry to change his reputation, for all he cared his reputation could go from damsel-in-distress to princess in need of a prince(not that they’re different). He needed to find Harry to prove to them, to everyone that he was worthy of their beloved savior. 

Of course, Draco knew he was gonna need help. He walked to their(His and Harry’s) bedroom and laid flat on the bed, wondering who would help him. He thought of the Headmistress of Hogwarts, Minerva McGonagall, but he wasn’t sure she’d help him and he really didn’t want to bother her, he knew she was a busy woman. He then thought of his and Harry’s friends, specifically Hermione and the Weasel. Hermione and Draco had actually got along quite well, they’d always push each other to do better than the other, but when they weren’t researching, studying, or reading they were seen talking in a friendly manner, first name basis, sometimes you could see them laughing at the stupidly smart jokes the other told.

He decided he’d owl Hermione and ask for her help and maybe even the weasels. So he jumped off the bed and walked quickly to the desk placed against the back wall. He opened the top drawer which included a bottle of lube quills and parchment. He took his favorite quill, a white peacock feather, and some parchment. He wrote a quick, vague but still detailed letter and tied it with a ribbon. He tied it to his owl, Aquila, and she flew off. He cast ‘tempus’ and saw that it was 10:55pm, so he decided to go to bed. 

  
  


***

  
  


Draco groaned as he awoke to consistent pecking on glass. He looked at the digital clock Harry had insisted they get; 6:30, it read. Draco threw the covers off of him and walked to the window to open it to let the owl in, still in his big, plain muggle tee and black sweats. His owl dropped a letter on his desk and sat on her perch, waiting for him to read the delivered letter.

  
  


‘D

Ah yes, I have most definitely heard my husband ramble on about “that”. He is absolutely devastated, or he was until your owl was received. I have to say he was quite reluctant at believing your owl since he saw his lifeless corpse. Anyways, I have also been speculating this and I am quite delighted to know another being isn’t believing this “stuff”. Of course I am willing to help you, my dear friend. My husband has also (quite reluctantly) agreed to help. I am going to keep this as short as I can in case this owl is intercepted(highly unlikely but with the current circumstances we can’t trust it) but I can call next Thursday, lets meet and discuss more on this then.

P.S: Thanks for the encouragement with the child!

H’

Draco smiled, he knew what she was getting at. He opens the second drawer in the desk and pulls out a pack of owl treats and gives Aquila one before putting them back. He walked back over to the bed to grab his wand from the bedside table. Draco got ready quickly and changed into a white dress shirt and some trousers, he then thought back to when Harry was telling him stories about his life, about the Dursleys, how Hogwarts was his home.

Draco didn’t know of any place Harry had felt safe, of course Draco knew Hogwarts was one but other than that he had no clue where to begin.

He didn’t think about it much, his stomach was empty and he had little energy from being awoken at such an early hour. He went to the kitchen and made a bacon sandwich just as Harry liked, gods Draco missed the man. Draco continued on through his week until a tiny grey owl came to his window one morning. 

  
———————————————————————

Harry Ring

<https://www.jamesallen.com/gemstone-rings/emerald-engagement-rings/1.18-carat-halo-engagement-ring-1756743>

Draco Ring

<https://www.jamesallen.com/gemstone-rings/ruby-engagement-rings/1.33-carat-halo-engagement-ring-1794600>

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, if it sucked, I am SO sorry! Advice on how to improve would be appreciated greatly. 
> 
> Any grammar mistakes are all mine.


End file.
